


Escaping the SOULess [Being rewritten]

by ThatOneNightmare



Series: Random UT stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Being Rewritten, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gaster is a Asster, Gaster is a badster, Handplates, Human, Hurt/Comfort, Royal scientist - Freeform, True Lab (Undertale), Unethical Experimentation, blastertale, do not look to me for your science needs, gaster has no empthy tbh, hope it looks better, please, pre-fall Gaster, pre-game, preserverance soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNightmare/pseuds/ThatOneNightmare
Summary: Deep in the UNDERGROUND, a mad scientist tests his experiments. These experiments are growing tired, and wish for freedom.And soon, they will have it.





	1. Prologue [UPDATED]

**Author's Note:**

> "[This is wing dings speech.]"
> 
> "This is normal speech."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it starts...

One final push of the syringe, and the injection was finished. Leveling a glare at the human child, Gaster sighed and said: "[That wasn't so hard, was it now.]"

The only answer to the question was quiet, choked sobbing, and he simply shook his head. Pulling up a pad and pencil, the doctor waited for a sign of anything out of the ordinary to happen. Soon, five minutes had passed, and Gaster was getting tired of the human's whimpers. Turning around to begin making his way to it's cell, the doctor heard its coughing grow stronger, but paid it no mind. Only when a retching sound, and an accompanying splash was heard, did he turn to look at the human. Grimacing, Gaster waved a hand to turn it's SOUL blue, and picked it out of the puddle of vomit.

"[Disgusting, you couldn't have not?]" He grumbled, looking at the still vomiting child.

Taking a closer look, he was curious to see that rather than the usual red, the vomit seem to be stained a strange purple color. A quick check of its SOUL stats revealed new information. That magic statistic _certainly_ wasn't there before.

"[It seems there's more promise in this than I thought...]" Gaster mumbled, a summoned hand grabbing a waste basket so no more vomit hit the floor.

Soon enough, the vomiting stopped, leaving the human simply retching once more. Sending the vomit-filled basket further into the lab for testing, Gaster frowned at it. It was absolutely filthy, vomit having ruined its medical gown. 

"[That won't do whatsoever. You must be cleaned.]" The doctor said, ignoring the way the child stiffened.

He made his way to the sanitation area, human in tow. Turning on the water with a small hum, the doctor waited for it to rise high enough. After a moment, he was satisfied, and stripped the human before releasing it's SOUL, dropping it in into the water. Ignoring it's spluttering, Gaster quickly cleaned and dried the human, before taking a blow drier to make sure it's hair was fully dried. There was no need to accidentally get the human sick, more materials than needed were wasted the first time it happened. 

Clean to his standards, Gaster re-dressed the human, and began the walk back to its cell. This new development was exciting for the doctor! The only thing he had gotten out the injections so far were migraines, and the occasional broken syringe. 

'[Still,]' Gaster thought, glancing at the human child following him sedately, '[Much better than all the loud screaming it first did.]'

Lost in thought, he deactivated the cell lasers and ushered the human in. Reactivating them, the doctor swept away, thinking of all the possibilities that tomorrow could bring. A deeper SOUL check was definitely in order.

Back at the cell, the human stared curiously at two strange beings that hadn't been there before, and they stared back in turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty happy with this new chapter, and the way I'm re-writing this! I thin you will be too, cause I've already got 10 chapters plotted out! Tell me what you think ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost a year later. . .

“H3, huphuphup!”

 

The child snorted, ignoring the whine and forceful pat of a boney hand. 

More pats, growing faster each moment the human did not move. 

Finally turning, they faced the small skeleton, smiling as P2 grinned and patted their face. 

Sitting up, H3 giggled softly, the older child giving into the young skeleton’s motion’s of grabby hands, and picked him up with a smile.

 

The was a slight click of shoes against tile, echoed by a louder clacking, both sounds quickly growing louder.

Eyes widening, the human scooted into the darkest corner of the cell with the young skeleton still in their hold.

Both were silent, the human almost daring not to breathe, while the skeleton didn’t at all. Soon, an older skeleton in a lab coat came into view, his polished shoes tapping against the floor.

He was tailed by an odd creature, it’s looking like a cross between a cat and dog, all while being made of bones.

 

There was a click, and the door opened. 

Once upon a time, H3 would have thought about brashly trying to escape.

Instead, the human simply watched as bone creature walked in, not perturbed as it transformed into a skeleton child with a sickening crack and pop of bones. 

Sparing a moment to glare at the retreating lab coat, H3 returned their attention to the younger boy, and picked him up. 

 

“...Test.”

 

The cracked voice that broke the silence wasn’t a question, but a weary statement. 

The newly-transformed boy nodded, not saying a word as he clung onto H3 and shook. 

The human frowned, opening their mouth to speak, before thinking better of it. 

Cradling both skeletons closer with a crackly, thoughtful, hum, they looked at the two boys in their lap, P2 whimpering softly, and S1’s eye sockets blank and empty as he shook.

 

‘Bingo.’

 

A tattered blanket, the only thing in the room other than a small cot, rose jerkily like it was on invisible strings. 

Sweating as they struggled to find the perfect point of magic usage between not setting off alarms, and keeping the blanket steady, H3 danced it around the cell, occasionally gently, always gently, bopping S1 and P2 on their skulls.

 

The upset skeletons slowly brightened up, and soon were giggling madly.

Feeling accomplished, H3 brought over the blanket and dropped it, letting it flutter down over their heads.   
The human fell asleep to happy giggles and a growing headache.


	3. Something New

   
“H1, up. There is testing to be done, and no time to waste.”  
   
The sharp static cut through their blissful sleep, snapping them awake. Staying still for moment as pain made itself known, H1 let out a quiet sigh. Carefully extracting themself from the pile of bones, the child plodded towards the cell beams. Not looking up, they waited for the crackling of the beams to fade away before following after the Doctor.  
   
“Click click click…”  
   
H1’ footsteps made no sound as they followed the doctor, their mind whirling with thoughts of what He meant by ‘tests’. They fought down a shudder at unwelcome memories flooding their mind. What would it be today?  
   
‘Physical tests?’

‘Magical?’  
   
‘Or,’ They started to visibly tremble.  
   
‘SOUL?’  
   
H1 really hoped it wasn’t the last one.    
   
“-1. H1!” The Doctor yelled, cutting through their thoughts.  
   
Cringing back, H1 looked up at the Doctor. Scowling deeply, he glared at them for a second longer, before continuing to walk down the hall. Shakily, H1 followed. The white hallway combined with the bright lighting didn’t ease them anymore than usual. Which is to say, not at all. The doctor came to a large white door, the symbols on the sign next to it completely unfamiliar.  
   
This was new.  
   
Their stress only grew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating in forever! I hope the chapter isn't too short :/


	4. ***NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER***

Hey y'all, I know you were probably looking for an update, and tis is not it. I'm gonna re-write this story! With actual planning! Wonderful, I know. But, I'm hitting a set of crossroads here. When I originally came up with the idea for this story, H3 was originally gonna be a werewolf pup who fell from the surface and bonded with our lovely skeletal duo. Still would end up handplates, and later, kinda grillby-centric(Interrupting here to say I love love LOVE handplate-fics where grillby finds the kiddos. Love 'em). But as you have read, that ended up taking a completely different turn. So, before I start deeply planning anything, what do y'all think? Because even though I love both ideas, I know I can only handle one at a time.   
Simply comment one word down below! Werewolves, or Magic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Werewolves of Magic? Comment one of the two words to vote!


End file.
